


Ловушка для доктора

by LadyBacchante



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Стоя на коленях, твой симпатичный пленник, полностью обездвиженный гибким плетёным ремнём из кожи, выглядел как настоящее лакомство.





	Ловушка для доктора

Стоя на коленях, твой симпатичный пленник, полностью обездвиженный гибким плетёным ремнём из кожи, выглядел как настоящее лакомство. Нечасто тебе попадалась такая заманчивая добыча. Дорогой темно-сливовый костюм, который он надел на ваше вечернее рандеву, смотрелся на нём просто сногсшибательно, а напряженный пронизывающий взгляд, направленный на тебя снизу вверх, будил странное желание зайти ещё дальше.

— Прошу прощения, доктор, за некоторые неудобства, — ты изобразила на лице самое что ни на есть искреннее раскаяние. — Но, если подумать как следует, отчасти вина лежит и на вас: не стали бы упрямиться, и мы бы уже давно разрешили дело к взаимному удовлетворению обеих сторон.

Единственным ответом тебе стало возмущенное мычание, хотя оно и понятно — даже такой выдающийся человек, как Стивен Стрэндж, виртуозный хирург, а по совместительству Верховный Маг Земли, едва ли мог блеснуть красноречием, когда между его зубов, вместо кляпа, была насильно втиснута твердая рукоятка магического кнута.

— Знаю, всё выглядит так, будто я вам… ах, угрожаю. Но взгляните, доктор, — ты развела руками и, невинно улыбнувшись, показала ему пустые ладони, — я совершенно безоружна и открыта к цивилизованным переговорам. Но сначала договоримся: я выну рукоять, а вы не будете кричать, кусаться и пытаться испортить мне прическу огненными зарядами. По рукам?

Прекратив издавать раздражающие несексуальные звуки, Стрэндж нахмурился. Это была явно сделка со своей гордостью: прекратить сопротивление или и дальше строить из себя непримиримого героя-мученика? Удивительно, но доктор колебался не слишком долго — на одно мгновение прикрыв веки, он глубоко вздохнул, а затем открыл глаза и решительно кивнул.

— Такой хороший мальчик, — ласково прошептала ты, наклоняясь к его уху.

Одно ловкое движение, и Стрэндж уже активно шевелил онемевшей челюстью, в то время как слегка влажная ручка кнута, туго оплетающего тело, зависла теперь на уровне его плеча.

— К взаимному удовлетворению?.. — с оттенком иронии в хриплом голосе повторил Стрэндж, поднимая голову. — Мисс Т/И, вы говорили это всем мужчинам, у которых обманом высасывали жизненную энергию?

Ты сделала вид, что не заметила его очевидной попытки тебя уязвить. Что толку обижаться на правду? В конце концов, не то чтобы твои скромные деяния были совсем уж безвредны.

— Честно говоря, доктор, вы первый, кому удалось раскрыть мой… мм, ужасно злодейский замысел. Обычные мужчины, как правило, не ожидают, что, пригласив красивую женщину на свидание, случайно наткнутся на ведьму, — ты печально покачала головой. — Согласитесь, вопиющее невежество в оккультной сфере — серьезный промах современного образования.

Стивен Стрэндж явно не желал проникаться к тебе симпатией, и однако один уголок его губы чуть приподнялся.

— Пожалуй, и впрямь соглашусь, — доктор не стал скрывать, что оказался позабавлен твоими словами. — Но поделитесь, это было приятно… пользоваться человеческой наивностью? Играть с живыми людьми, как кошка с мышкой, постепенно, с каждой новой встречей поглощая их жизни?

В этот раз не сдержавшись, ты сложила руки на груди и закатила глаза.

— Никак не возьму в толк, с чего вы так всполошились? Какой же необратимый вред я причинила этим страдальцам? Легкая анемия, неделька головной боли и щепотка полового бессилия в тандеме с неустойчивым стулом. И, заметьте, ни одного летального исхода. Вы ведь доктор — по крайней мере, были им — так неужели не способны трезво оценить степень опасности, которой, по вашему мнению, подвергается драгоценное здоровье этих остолопов?

Стрэндж заломил одну бровь, возможно, размышляя, относится ли сам к числу «остолопов», попавшихся тебе на крючок.

— Это как раз тот случай, когда количество важнее качества, — наконец произнёс он, снова будя в тебе раздражение. — Число пострадавших скоро достигнет десятка, и, по правде говоря, мне уже осточертело слушать поучения Вонга о том, что я якобы пренебрегаю своими прямыми обязанностями. Поэтому скажу прямо, — его интонации стали отчетливо опасными, а воздух вокруг словно потяжелел. Тебя пронзил интенсивный взгляд прищуренных серых глаз. — Мисс Т/И, вы заигрались.

— И с чего вы это взяли? — ты мысленно отмахнулась от холодка, пробежавшего у тебя по спине.

— С того, что вам пришла в голову настолько самонадеянная идея — полакомиться Верховным Магом Земли. Вас погубили ваши амбиции.

Стрэндж уже не казался жертвой, загнанной в угол. Даже будучи на коленях, полностью подчиненный твоей воле, он умудрялся излучать ауру подавления. Дело принимало дурной оборот, и ты ощутила, как хладнокровие, которое всегда спасало тебя из безвыходных ситуаций, начало таять. Человек перед тобой выглядел абсолютно уверенным в себе. Неужели ты где-то просчиталась?..

Но его игра была с самого начала смехотворно очевидна.

— Не думаете, что погубили сами себя? Ведь именно вы подстроили нашу встречу, — ты с насмешкой взглянула на него, надеясь, что твоя растерянность не слишком бросается в глаза. — Или я чересчур высокого мнения о вас? Хочется верить, что вы не настолько глупы, иначе судьба Земли вызывает некоторое беспокойство.

— Конечно, я был лишь приманкой, — не стал отпираться Стрэндж. — Но вам достало самоуверенности её заглотить.

— Боже, какие слова вы выбираете, доктор. Что там я должна была заглотить?

Он не оставил без внимания твой игривый тон, и ещё одна призрачная, но весьма обаятельная улыбка скользнула по его губам. Мучить его было даже немного жаль.

— Можете забавляться сколько угодно, Т/И, — воспользовавшись паузой, проговорил Стивен Стрэндж. — Но, будьте уверены, это конец нашей маленькой игры. Объем энергии даже обычного мага превышает человеческий в несколько сотен раз. Без ложной скромности скажу, что я вам точно не по зубам. Чтобы выпить меня до капли, понадобятся годы, которых у вас нет. Через несколько минут сюда прибудет подмога из Санктум Санкторума, но и спохватись вы — сил сбежать вам не хватит. Здание уже накрепко запечатано одним неплохим заклятием. Винить можете вашего покорного слугу.

Да, он был весьма и весьма прозорлив, этот доктор Стрэндж. Ты кисло улыбнулась и, сократив между вами расстояние, присела прямо напротив него. В таком положении, когда твоя грудь едва не касалась кнута, что обвивал доктора, можно было увидеть мельчайшие детали его внешности: упавшую на лоб прядку волос, россыпь небольших мелких шрамов на скуле, выжидающий взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей. Любопытно, но злости в нём не было. Даже больше — в нём чудилась едва уловимая мягкость. Он словно говорил «я знаю, что вы не такой плохой человек, как хотите показаться, так к чему эти игры?».

Не то чтобы у тебя была тьма вариантов. Ты уже давно всё решила.

— Ну, — из твоей груди вырвался обескураженный вздох, — тогда мне остаётся только одно.

— Хм?..

— Позаимствовать силы у вас.

Стрэндж выглядел… ну, коротко говоря, совсем не выглядел убежденным, что это в принципе возможно, и ты уже предвкушала, как заставишь его относиться к тебе всерьёз.

— Я уже сказал, что…

— Что мне не хватит времени? Конечно. Но, похоже, вы не научились одному главному правилу на все случаи жизни, — ты строго покачала указательным пальцем перед его лицом. — Нельзя недооценивать своего противника. Не только у вас имеется козырь в рукаве. Серьезно? Неужели вы воображаете, будто я возилась с этими идиотами понапрасну? Вы даже представить себе не в состоянии, как меня раздражали их капризы, их неумелые попытки вести беседы, жалкие потуги залезть мне под юбку — от свидания к свиданию ничего не менялось. Но я таскалась на них, я всё терпела. Цедила энергию, чтобы не переборщить. Но только по одной причине: если что-то выпить залпом, без остатка, то можно случайно оставить после себя лишь бездыханный, до дна испитый сосуд. А я, хоть вы и не хотите мне верить, чрезвычайно… милосердна.

— Вряд ли то, что вы говорите, возможно. Забрать всю энергию разом? — Стрэндж высокомерно хмыкнул. — Немыслимо.

— Но это так. Способ есть, — улыбнувшись, ты пощекотала его, словно большого кота, под подбородком кончиками пальцев. — Древний, конечно, но всё такой же действенный — ничуть не изменился с самого начала времён. Грязный, приятный. Несколько аморальный. Пережить его удаётся не всем… Энергия без преград передается прямо от тела к телу. Но я могу обещать вам одно: перед смертью вы испытаете самое сладкое наслаждение в своей жизни.

Ты с весельем наблюдала за Стрэнджем, до которого, кажется, начало доходить, к чему всё движется. Его глаза расширились во внезапном понимании.

— Нет, не стоит, это лишнее, — поспешно заверил он, заставляя тебя таять. Все его реакции были привлекательны, но страх оказался особенно умилительным. — Вы не должны себя заставлять…

— О, но я себя совсем не заставляю, не волнуйтесь обо мне, — мурлыкнула ты, шаря по его груди ладонями, которые то и дело натыкались на ремни кнута.

— А что если… я абсолютно невинен душой и, эм, телом?

Услышав настолько уморительное заявление, ты, зарывшись лицом в сгиб шеи Стрэнджа, захихикала. Тело под тобой было твёрдым, рельефным и пахло чуть-чуть какими-то травами и чуть-чуть… мускусом?

— Досадное недоразумение в вашем возрасте. Я возьму на себя ответственность и исправлю его.

— Также не уверен, что полностью здоров, — нарочито встревоженно изрёк Стрэндж, тщетно пытаясь уклониться от твоих всё более настойчивых прикосновений.

Несмотря на это, ты уже расстегнула его пиджак и принялась за третью пуговицу на рубашке. От Стрэнджа исходило манящее тепло — и от него самого, и от бурлящей магической энергии, которой он был окутан. Такого лакомства тебе хватит надолго.

— Ах, так доктор шалун? Но уверена, ваша неукротимая жизненная мощь меня вмиг исцелит от любой болезни.

— Тогда… — Стрэндж всё вертелся, как живая рыбёшка, только что выловленная и брошенная в лодку. — Тогда… Послушайте, я не хотел вас шокировать, но я абсолютно точно предпочитаю… э-э-э… мужчин.

В ответ ты прильнула к нему, чтобы прикусить его шею.

— О, вот как? Но я и тут могу что-нибудь придумать. В конце концов, вот это всё ещё при мне, — отстранившись и облизнув губы, ты с ликованием продемонстрировала ему рукоять кнута.

Адамово яблоко Стрэнджа едва заметно дернулось.

— В вас есть хоть капля благоразумия?

— А быть всегда благоразумным — какой в этом интерес?

Словно в согласии с этой простой истиной, грудь Стрэнджа резко приподнялась, пробуждая в тебе смутный трепет.

— Не делайте этого.

— Ах, — от удовольствия ты закрыла глаза. — Вы уже начали умолять? До чего прелестно.

Не успел доктор удостоить тебя очередной нелепой репликой, как твой рот приблизился к его и, выжидая, обдал нежную кожу теплым дыханием. Ладонями ты ощутила, как ускорилось биение сердца мага.

— Что за наглый маленький суккуб… — шепнул он в твои губы, на сей раз не отводя сверкающего взгляда.

Это определенно была капитуляция.

— М-м-м. Ещё больше комплиментов, доктор. Давайте всё, что у вас есть. Без остатка.

И в следующую секунду Стивен Стрэндж, преодолев последние сантиметры между вами, сам накрыл твой рот сердитым поцелуем.


End file.
